


I Have Waited

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Have Waited

I woke up this morning, determined to tell him how I felt. I had suffered in silence for far too long; I was done mincing words and dropping hints. I decided to simply say, _I love you, Starsk, and I want us to be together_.

So I drove over to his place, but the curtains were closed, which meant he was still asleep. I stayed in my car and waited for them to open; that would be my cue.

But the longer I waited, the more the fear, uncertainty, and doubt came rushing back. And so, disheartened, I drove away.


End file.
